minecraft_the_hauntedfandomcom-20200214-history
Drake/Relationships
This page is comprised of Drake's Relationships with other characters in The Haunted World. Drake is smart, idealistic, and The Man with the Plan. Allies Armen "Come on, you can make it." '' ''"So can you" - Armen and Drake (The Haunted: Episode 10 - Origins) Drake and Armen had no sense of memory from their past, leaving them to think they were long close friends. They believed that as they bought a house and moved in together, protecting one another and helping each other out as they try to survive the nights with Herobrine haunting them. However, in spite of their efforts they fail and at the end of the first Haunting movie the two seem to die. They return for the second Haunting movie. Drake wakes in a forest and it seems that Armen has been there for a month already. They are relieved to see one another, and instantly begin working together in order to stop Herobrine from haunting them and go back to their regular life. During this movie the relationship between Drake and Armen is explored deeper than the last, showing the protective nature the two have for one another. This culminates in the ending where Herobrine presents a choice to Drake to either spare Armen eternal suffering by going through it himself and killing Armen or allowing Armen to go through. Drake chooses to spare Armen. The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine begins with the pair walking through the village of Rubyshire seemingly unaware of the events of the last two movies. They both are dazed and are mysteriously teleported to different locations until they are teleported to an Oil Rig where they meet Grayson. During this section their relationship doesn't go through much development, they are still close and still protective but nothing really changes until the end of the season. During the final fight with Herobrine Armen sacrifices himself to save both Grayson and Drake. This leaves Drake devastated and shocked, he pulls into himself and he parts from Grayson asking to keep Armens helmet. The next four years Drake spends in isolation mourning Armen's superposed. But after a few years he finds out that Armen didn't actually die, he'd just been merged with Herobrine so that Herobrine didn't die. He sets out to save him, learning magic and finding a purpose. He eventually confronts Armenbrine, trying to take the sould of Herobrine onto himself but failing and only managing to take part of Him. Though this does result in Armen gaining some free will especially when he is around Drake. The second season features their relationship as a goal for Drake, throughout it, he shows very little interest in anything other than saving Armen. Their relationship does begin to falter at this point, simply because they are unable to see one. More than a relationship it shifts to an obsession, but by the end of the season due to the friendships he forms with Grayson and Mia his obsession wanes. This is highly hinted at during the magical library scenes. He is given a choice to save Armen with the result of his friends deaths,but decides against it. This scene is highly reminiscent of the last scene in the second Haunting movie, serving as a way to show character growth. The end of the season is tragic for Drake. He finds out from a note in the magical library that he is the product of Armens late brother(Collin)'s humanity merged to and Enderman. He finds out that he was created to protect Armen as a result of what Collin could not do. This revelation causes Drake much distress, and at first, he tries deny it, but because of Grayson and Mia he accepts it and by the time they set off to fight Armenbrine he seems to have at least partially come to terms with it. But it isn't very much later when he is forced to destroy one of the three sacred diamonds with the rementna of Armen's sword. He belivese that this might be a step in saving Armen, but it only makes him weaker and he watches Armen die due to his actions. Once again overrun with grief and guilt he separates from Grayson and Mia back into isolation. A few months later he senses Armens spirit in his home, and he uses his powers to get Graysons help in saving Armen. Drake's serious and alarm personality mixes surprisingly well with Armen's goofier and positive side. Giving them a dynamic that is enjoyable to watch. They work well together and trust one another with everything they have. They are very comfortable around each other and provided one another with a sense of stability. This plays highly into Drakes character as he isolates himself from his friends when he looses Armen, and he becomes obsessed with saving him. They have the most developed and important relationship in the Haunted and Haunting, as not only are half of the main characters built around it, the series as a whole is as well. Grayson "I'm sorry. I don't want any reminders of any of this '' "It's fine. Wouldn't the helmet count as a reminder?" - Drake and Grayson (The Haunted 3: Legend of Herobrine, Episode 5) Drake first hears about Grayson when he reads the signs in the Jungle. Drake and Grayson first meet on the Oil Rig. They are initially mistrusting of one another and Grayson doesn't get along as well or as easily as he does with Armen. Drake is instantly suspicious of Grayson questioning most of the odd happenings on the oil rig and handing the blame to Grayson. When Drake discovers that Grayson is more or less innocent he does, however, show remorse for his suspicions. They also don't initially blend well either, a polite distance set between them that often goes taut under stressful circumstances, such as Drake constantly getting in the way of Grayson shooting his rifle, the comments etc. This pattern repeats much the same throughout the first season. Though they do band together to fight Herobrine leading to them both losing Armen. They go their separate ways after the death of Armen, Greyson giving Drake Armen's helmet out of either a sense of companionship or pity. Four years pass before they see one another, and they begin their adventure with a polite distance. But due to their shared loss and the trio they had once been apart of come to trust one another rather quickly revealing secrets. This familiarity between them allows Grayson to feel comfort for the first time since his family was killed. He slips up and Drake easily deduces that he is hiding a dragon's egg. Drake shares with him the fact that he is trying to save Armen, and despite the sacrifices and hardships he faced for the dragon egg he puts it on hold to help Drake with his quest. During this time they become very close friends, working in tandem to reach the goal of rescuing Armen. During their time together they discover that Drake has been loosing more and more of his control over the part of himself that is Herobrine and it escalates to him waking up standing over a sleeping Grayson with a diamond sword. Grayson hides it trying to alleviate any extra stress on Drake and help him heal. During this time he never shows any signs of mistrusting Drake or even wants to separate, instead shows him loyalty and kindness. They eventually find the magic library but are force to partake in several trials. Two of the trials involved both Grayson and Drake to choose between the things that they desired most (For Drake Armens return and for Greyson the resurrection of his family) and the lives of each other and Mia. Both choose eacho ther and Mia. The magic Library itself provide the revelation that Drake was the humanity of Collin and an Enderman combined, and that his entire life had been designed to protect Armen. Through Mia and Grayson Drake was able to find a way to come to terms with this revelation. Likely their relationship was able to prove to Drake that he was more than simply Armen's aid, and help him get through the failure to save Armen. Similarly to the end of the first season, they separate once they destroy one of the sacred diamonds and find out Armen had died along with it. However it is only a short time later that Drake finds Grayson again to try to find Armen's soul in the nether. Though the third season has yet to be completed it is likely that Grayson's agreement to help Drake was less about Armen and more about trying to give Drake a way to cope with the loss. Along with the Relationship between Armen and Drake this relationship is one of the key elements to the series. It is one of the most developed relationships and is likely to remain that way through any further installments of the series. We have also spent the most time with them. Their relationship is also the most dynamic having chagned greatly from the start to the finish. Mia "You dare say ladies first and we're going to have a problem." - Drake to Mia (The Haunted: Sunken Treasure, Season 1; Episode 6) They meet at Aegon's Wall inn and seem to almost instantly get along. She asks if they could find a Chalice for her and they agree. Once they find it they don't part ways and she begins to travel with them. This relationship was one of the ones that provided him with stability. Between him and Grayson and the Trauma they'd shared together Mia comes in and allows them a relief from everything they' been dealing with. For Drake she seems to resemble Armen, both have several similarities, bravery, loyalty humor. They both provide a balance to Drake's serious personality and they bring Drake out of his shell. But these similarities, made him see her as an Armen replacement rather than her own person. One of the most important scenes between the two was when she rebutted the "Ladies Firstt Joke" he shared with Armen. A way to make the audience ans Drake realize that she isn't Armen but a new character. There are key differences as shown when he easily leaves her after the events in the second season and as far as we know has not attempted to contact her since. Slimy "OW! OW! That's not what happened to you! OW!" - Drake to Grayson (The Haunted: Journey To The Red Keep, Season 1; Episode 2) Enemies Armenbrine Armenbrine only ever appears to physically interact with Drake, but never verbally. At the most, Armen is simply seen attacking and hurting Drake, while Drake is the only one who is susceptible to the attacks and the only one who can see him. Throughout all episodes, Armenbrine appears in Drake's vision, but either decides to ignore him or misses him by accident. There is no trace of the original Armen in the newly incarnated Armenbrine, but Drake is shown to blame this on Herobrine. Herobrine Herobrine has haunted Drake for a long time, since before Armen was killed. To begin with, Drake was terrified of Herobrine and wanted to get rid of him, but now Drake seems to bear a good deal of hatred toward the evil spirit. He even blames the spirit for Armenbrine, believing that the spirit is merely using his old friend's body to attack and kill him. The Empire Assassin Nightmares Relatives In both The Haunted & The Haunting, there is never any mention of Drakes family. It is never made clear whether he has them or not. Love Interest Drake has no love interest. This is likely due originally to the fluctuation of his life, and how much he dedicated himself to Armen. And later due to the isolation he puts himself through because of Armen's deaths. Even with his friends he isolates himself and sees them only when it pertains to Armen. He isolates himself so much that he has begun to talk to himself. Category:Relationships Category:Creatures and Characters Category:The Haunting Category:The Haunted